Aerial Photography has application both in art and in business. All high performance aerial videocamera systems require effective vibration compensation of high frequency, airplane and wind vibration components for smooth, jitter-free operation. The current state of the art for effective compensation is only achieved using some form of gyro-stabilized platform, usually for the camera mount. While gyro-stabilization is effective, this method of compensation is complex and expensive, with complete systems often costing more than the airplane itself.
A modular and portable high performance aerial videocamera system is provided in accordance with the invention to be quickly attached to the underside of an airplane such as a Cessna 150 or 172. This videocamera system achieves a level of performance comparable to a gyro-stabilized system at a much lower cost.
The modular system includes a videocamera/recorder which has an internal stabilization system, a camera mounting enclosure that provides a weather-proof enclosure with vibration isolation for the videocamera, and a pan/tilt head that bolts to a spar attachment plate and provides variable control to the camera in both the pan and tilt axis. The spar attachment plate is secured to the airplane and provides an access point for cabling carrying power, position control signals, and camera video and control to connect the externally mounted systems to components housed in the cabin. In the cabin, a pan/tilt controller processes input control signals from a joystick mounted on a control wand and outputs control and power signals to control the position of the videocamera. The control wand precisely positions the remote camera and controls the camera functions. A power package draws DC power from the airplane battery and converts it to AC power for the active components.